The Wishing Star
by snapeygirl
Summary: 2 girls from the year 2006, make a wish on a star. Unknowingly to them, it transports them to the year 463 AD. There they meet the Sarmatian Knights of Hadrian's Wall. Among them; Tristan and Lancelot. Of whom they were destined.
1. Prologue

_**A/N I do not own the characters of King Arthur. I just borrowed them. Only people I own is the girls and the cats. The plot is somewhat my own brain child.**_

**_Two girls from the present time of 2005, find themselves wishing on a shooting star and after wishing on the star, they, with their quad of cats, find themselves in the time of Arthur and his Sarmatian Knights. There they find their hearts dreams, falling in love with the scout and the two-sword bearing knight from the movie _King Arthur. _Wracked with the knowledge of what might happen, thanks to the movie, they travel with the knights on adventures similar but different to the movie itself. Can they prevent the loss of the knights that they grow to love like brothers and lovers? _**

**Prologue**

Meriah and Janeen were playing the games that their cats loved. Eat the toes and fingers. Meg, their little kitten, loved this game a whole lot. She couldn't make up her mind about whose toes and fingers to eat the most.

Tigger, Cupcake and Winks were all lounging around watching the shenanigins of the kitten. They, having already lived the short playful life of a kitten, watched tolerantly.

The movie that was playing in the girl's dvd player, was King Arthur. The movie was about over, meaning the final battle scene and they were both crying hysterically. Lancelot and Tristan had both just died. The girls liked them respectively.

Meriah, she liked the charm and gaiety of Lancelot. While Janeen, she liked the quiet and powerful demeanor of Tristan. She also liked his swordmanship. The type of sword was the kind a sword master had. And during the battle he died in, he showed that he was indeed a master of the sword. If Arthur, the main character, was a master of war as Merlin said, than Tristan was a master of swords.

Turning the movie off, the girls decided to go for a little walk. Deciding to take the cats with them, they each took two cats under their arms and walked to the outside. The cats, comfortable and not wanting to run outside, stayed in their arms.

"I hate that ending. Why did the writer have to make the ending so sucky?" Janeen asked her sister.

"I don't know and I hate the ending as well. What I wouldn't give to live in the time period of the Knights of the Round Table." Meriah remarked.

"You mean the Knights of Hadrian's Wall. The Knights from Sarmatia? The story of the Round Table was just a story to tell the royals of the 15th century. They loved the romance and danger of the story. But I think that the tale of the Sarmatians are a much better story. It showed that they are just humans and not just legends." She told her sister.

"Look, Janeen! A shooting star. What would you wish for? I know what I would wish for. I would wish for me and you, and yes you four obnoxious cats, to go to the time of Arthur and the Sarmatian Knights. I would prefer it to be before the movie started. Like a couple of weeks before they headed to get the Bishop of Rome. Yes. That's what I would wish for. I wish for us six to travel back in time to the time of Arthur and his Sarmatian Knights, stationed at Hadrian's Wall." Meriah told her.

"That's funny, sis. I would wish the same thing." Janeen told Meriah.

With those final words said, they both (and the four cats), experienced a slight pull and tug in the vicinity of their bellies.

Janeen and Meriah, with Cupcake; Winks; Tigger and Meg, woke up to find a large looking animal above them. They looked around and noticed six other animals above them. Looking at each other, and holding their cats close, they got up.

Seeing that their legs were wobbly, the leader motioned two of his men to dismount and balance them. The two men were Tristan and Lancelot.

Meriah and Janeen, noticing who the seven men were, gave a mighty sigh of relief and quickly passed out.


	2. Chapter 1 At Hadrian's Wall

_**A/N Here's the next chapter. Hope you like it. Again I don't own anything but the girls and cats. Mores the pity. I would so love to own the Sarmatian knights of the movie.**_

**Chapter One (At Hadrian's Wall)**

Arthur Castus, commander of the Knights from Sarmatia, was wondering who the two girls were that they found and brought back with them to Hadrian's Wall. Where did they come from?

Deciding to figure out the question later, he walked to the infirmary and saw that Dagonet was exiting with a bemused look on his face. Arthur waited for Dagonet to approach to ask if the girls were okay.

"Well?" Arthur asked, "Did you find out where they came from and what their names are?"

"They refused to tell me. They said that they would only speak to the commander of the fort. They want to speak to you Arthur." Dagonet told him, rubbing the arm that was recently injured in a skirmish with the Woads.

Nodding, Arthur walked into the infirmary and took a minute to get his bearings.

The girls were in a strange set of clothes. Not leather but a blue type of material. Putting the question of what they were away, he approached them and said, "I am Arthur Castus. Commander of this fort. I was told that you wanted to speak to me?"

The girl with the glasses over her eyes nodded and looked towards the other girl. The other girl spoke and said. "Yes, we did. We want to know if there are anything that we could do to help, since we are both so far from home." They looked at eachother again. "We are even willing to be barmaids, if there would be somebody who would tell us how to do it."

Arthur looked at the girls, making a decision. "You will have to talk to Vanora, the owner of the tavern, about the teaching. What are your names? I would like to introduce you two to the knights."

"My name is Lizbeth and this is my sister, Moriah. And these are Cupcake, Tigger, Winks and Meg." Lizbeth said. Moriah nodded her head and they both got up and started walking toward the door.

Before they got to the door, Moriah asked Arthur, "Is there a room that we can have? Or two rooms?"

Thinking back on the empty rooms of the fort, rooms that his former knights used before being slain in battle, Arthur nodded his head. "If you will follow me, please? I'll see you to your rooms so you can get ready to meet Vanora." With that, Arthur lead the two girls, with their four cats, down the hall to the rooms that they would have, rooms that were right next to each other and nodded his head. "You each can have your own room, And you won't be too far from eachother."

The girls nodded their heads, watching him leave.

"Lizbeth and Moriah? Where did those names come from?" Meriah asked Janeen. They were now sitting on Janeen's bed, watching Winks and Cupcake become acquainted with their new room. "And why did you decide my name for me and why one that so closely resembles my own name and you having a different name than Janeen?"

"Well, I thought it would be too confusing for us to have the names we knew for our entire lives to be changed so much. So, I decided to have half of my middle name and for you, I just changed your second letter. I thought it would be confusing if your name changed too drastically." Janeen said to her sister. Noticing that Tigger and Cupcake were about to get at it, she got up to seperate them. "Now listen, you two. Since this is our new home, you guys will be on your best behavior. I don't want to have you guys thrown away just because we have two tom cats who can't get along." The two cats looked at each other before finally giving off soft purrs, hoping it will get them out of trouble with her. "No. No trying to wheedle your way out of trouble. Tigger, you are grounded into Riah's room. And you Cupcake," she gave him a stern look, "you are grounded into Nina's room. I do not want to hear any crying or whinning, You guys are two years old. Start acting like it." With that, Meriah, now known as Moriah, took Meg and Tigger and went into her room.

Tristan and Lancelot were with the other knights when Arthur walked into the tavern. After a chorus of 'Arthur's, the man in question sat down across from Tristan and Lancelot. Vanora and Bors were surrounded by their children and were at a table of their own, but not too far away from the table with Arthur, so they two could hear what the man had to say.

"So Arthur, what is with them?" Dagonet asked. They had no wounds on them, and the only sign of injury was that they had fainted when they met them.

"Well, Dag, and knights. It seems like we have two new barmaids. Their names are Lizbeth and Moriah. They have four cats. Vanora, they asked me to ask you if you can show them the ropes. They said that they have never been barmaids before." Arthur told her and his knights.

"That's alright with me. What are their ages?" Vanora asked.

Dagonet answered this question. "They looked to be in their late teens early twenties. Either 19 and 20. They told me that they weren't twins but 18 months apart. I don't know which one is oldest though."

A commotion at the entrance of the tavern caused them to look over. It was the new girls. Dressed like Vanora, who must've had clothes brought to their rooms after Bors told her that there was two new girls who needed some clothes, they looked like twins. The only difference was the girl with the glasses on her face. They were about the same size as each other and in Tristan's and Lancelot's view, they were the most beautiful women that they had ever seen.

"Um.. Hello. I'm Lizbeth and this is my sister Moriah. She goes by Riah more than Moriah. We were wondering if Vanora is here so we can learn what needs done." Lizbeth said, looking between the Roman soldiers who had most of the tables to the tables with the knights. And then she saw him. Tristan, the scout. The same could be said for Riah. She was looking at the knights' table and met the eyes of the most gorgeous man she's ever seen. Lancelot, the two blade user from their movie. Meeting the eyes of her sister, she walked forward to be introduced to the knights and their new boss.


	3. Chapter 2 New Duties and Feelings

**Chapter Two (New Duties and Feelings)**

After Vanora had explained the duties of barmaiding, Lizbeth and Riah found themselves at an empass. What are they supposed to do now, now that it is morning and the tavern won't serve drinks or need the barmaids till early evening? Finally deciding on what to do, they decided to take a tour of the fort. Seeing the sights that weren't really prominent in the movie.

They argued about what to look at first. Riah wanted to see the little market place that the fort had, while Lizbeth wanted to see the stables. Having been in love with horses all her life, she wanted to have a chance to be close to horses all day, even though she didn't know how to ride and no prospects of any lessons on the horizons. She wanted to just look at the horses.

Making the decision that they would just split up and view their own "attractions", like in a fair (to them), they went their own seperate ways. Riah to the market, and Lizbeth to the stables.

The journey to the market, to Riah, was crowded. There were so many people who, it appeared, called the fort home. Not just soldiers, but ordinary people. People who spend their days selling the wares it had taken them days, perhaps even weeks, to make was a new experience for Riah. The only time something like this occured at home was like on a Saturday market or a week-long fair. Apparently, the market was like this every day.

Wishing she had money, she purused the booths. There were food booths and there were trinket booths. Riah had a little difficulty remembering that this wasn't home. She didn't have the types of currency used in this time period.

Not realizing that she was about to walk into somebody, so deep was she in her thoughts, she bumped into someone. She looked up, and wished the ground would open up and swallow her whole. It was Lancelot.

"Careful. You don't want to hurt yourself again, do you?" Lancelot asked her, quickly steadying her while she got her balance. "You're Riah, right? Sorry I didn't get a chance to introduce myself earlier, but I'm Lancelot."

"Yes, I'm Riah. Or just simply Moriah. Nice to meet you, Lancelot. And I'm sorry for bumping into you, I was thinking about something." Riah told him, trying hard not to blush out of embarassment. She hated this tendency to blush when ever she encountered a guy she liked, but it was so hard not to blush.

"That's quite alright. You can bump into me anytime you feel like it." Lancelot said, teasingly. He hoped that he could put a smile on her lovely face, instead of the slight frown. From embarassment probably, he thought to himself.

The charm worked. The smile lit up her face, albet a little smile, it still was a beautiful one.

"So, what are you doing today? Out enjoying the sights?" He asked, as they started to walk down the lane.

"Yep. My sister wanted to see the stables, since she's horse mad, but I wanted to explore the sights. I've always enjoyed exploring new places." Riah explained, starting to feel a little comfortable around him as they walked.

"Well, she's going to be going crazy then, because there are plenty of horses to occupy her." he laughed.

They found themselves having a marvelous conversation, about nothing in particular. Lancelot, having never had this kind of conversation with a woman before, was entranced. He even started asking questions about her.

"Who's the oldest of you and your sister? The men were wondering because you guys look so alike, it's uncanny. I know you told Dag that you weren't twins, but the physical resemblance between you and your sister is, wow." Lancelot wondered, really wanting to get to know this woman better.

"Well to answer your question, I'm the oldest. I was born a little bit after the Winter Solstice and Lizbeth was born a bit after the Summer Solstice. I was 18 months old when she was born. I have two younger brothers at home." Riah told him, wondering what he's going to ask about her brothers and her home. She wasn't sure what she should tell him about her true home and what her sister had in mind about the story about their past. Lizbeth was always the creative one, writing stories all the time about people from books, movies and awhole lot of different things. She even attempted to write a story she made up, but she wasn't happy with the way things turned out, that she stopped working on it.

"What about your parents? Your mom and dad? What are your brother's names?" Lancelot asked in a rush of questions.

With a laugh, she tried to halt his questions. "My parents' names are Frank and Sheila. My dad died a little bit over a year ago. My mom is the best woman in the world, I couldn't ask for a better mom. My brothers' names are Ben and Daniel. They are 15 and 16. My sister and I are 18 and 19. Before you ask, my cats' names are Tigger and Meg. My sister's cats' names are Cupcake and Winks." Riah laughingly told him, stopping him from asking about her cats.

"Those are wierd names. Wherever did you get those kinds of names?" Lancelot asked her.

"I named Tigger. His name was originally Tiger but he mellowed down after a few months with me. The rest were named by my sister. You'll have to ask her why and how she gave them their names." she explained, continuing on their walk.

The sister under discussion by Lancelot and Riah, Lizbeth, was currently trying to decide what horse to look at first. They were all so beautiful. She was trying to make the decision when she heard a noise behind her at the entrance of the stable. Turning, she noticed that it was Tristan, the scout.

"Hello. What are you doing in here so early?" Tristan asked the girl, not knowing if it was Lizbeth or Moriah.

"Hi. I'm just admiring the horses. I've always loved horses but never had the chance to see them this close and so many. I'm Lizbeth, by the way." She introduced herself, a little nervous being this close to the real man from her movie.

"I'm Tristan. And this little baggage is Sianese, my hawk." Tristan said, motioning to the hawk on his forearm.

"Hello Sianese. It is a pleasure to meet you." She said, greeting the beautiful hawk. Looking up, she met Tristan's eyes. "Where did you get her and how long have you had her?" she asked, really curious about when and how he got the beautiful hawk.

"I got her off a falconer. He was training hawks and she was just a baby. So the falconer decided to let me train her and bring her back when she was done. When her training was done, I went back to the falconer's and found out that he was dead. He died during a Woad attack and the hawks escaped, or were captured. That was six years ago. Now she and I are best of friends." He told her, gently stroking Sianese's breast feathers.

"And your horse? Which one is he? Or she?" Lizbeth asked, looking toward the reasons she came to be in the stable.

"Windrider? He's the white one over there. He's "best friends" with Lancelot's and Dagonet's horses. They're the black ones on either side of him." Tristan said, pointing him out.

Lizbeth looked toward the horse he was pointing to and fell instantly in love. "Oh, Tristan. He's gotta be the most beautiful horse I've ever seen." She gushed, trying with all her might not to go over there and stroke his nose.

Tristan, noting the longing on her face, asked, "Do you want to help me brush him?" The look on her face was pure joy and excitement. She nodded eagerly.

Tristan, nodding back, went over to the place where he kept the brushes that he uses for his horse, grabbed some extras and tossed them to her. He was a little surprised that she caught them one handedly. Usually, girls caught things with two hands, not one.

Going over to the stall that housed his horse, he motioned Lizbeth over. "Do you know how to groom a horse?" he asked.

A look of profound regret and disappointment crossed her face. "No, I don't. I've never actually got the chance to learn how to. I've never actually ridden a horse before. Only once, when I was six." The last two sentences were spoken in a near whisper, as if she was ashamed of her lack of knowledge. Looking at him she added, "If you don't want my inexperienced hands grooming him, I'll understand."

The pleading and the hope in his eyes almost made him cry. Almost. "I would be glad to teach you. And, if I have the time, I will teach you how to ride. We have several extra horses, horses of former knights who died in battle, that I'm sure would love to be ridden for once. Instead of just being walked, with nobody on their backs." He offered, wanting to put the joy and excitement back in her eyes.

The offer worked. Pure joy and gratitude were shining brightly. "Yes, Tristan. I would really like to take lessons. And could you tell me if whether they have weapons training? I would love to learn. I've always wanted to learn archery. I'm not really good with swords or anything. When my brother and I would have mock sword battles, I would always not know how to use the "sword" and end up either getting hurt or losing. Usually a little bit of both." She laughed at the last bit, enjoying the memory of one such "sword fight".

"I'll look into it." And with that said, Tristan proceeded to show her how to groom a horse. Because before a person learned how to ride a horse, they have to first learn how to properly groom it and care for it.

Later that day, when Riah and Lizbeth were getting ready for their first day of work, they discussed the day that they had.

"So you're going to be getting riding lessons? And weapons training? Oh that just sucks. How come I don't?" Riah was complaining after hearing about her sister's day and the fun she had of learning how to groom a horse.

"Well, maybe you should ask Lancelot for lessons. I bet he'll love to teach you." Lizbeth teased her sister. She knew how much Riah liked Lancelot. He was her favorite person in their movie, after all.

"Maybe I will." With that, they both finished getting ready and together, headed out to the tavern.

The noise level was deafening. Lizbeth wondered how Vanora can do this and keep an eye on her eleven children all at the same time. She was just lucky that she didn't have that many children. The stress of working as a barmaid alone was stressful, always filling the cups of the soldiers who were always trying to get her to go to bed with them after the night was done, dodging the hands going for her bottom.

Oh, how she sometimes missed her home, and the non-complications of a job so stressful.

Going to the bar for refills of the knights' tables, she again had to dodge the hands and this time, there were hands in front of her this time.

"Where you off to, girlie?" A drunken soldier slurred, running his hands over her body. "You should leave with me and we'll go have us a bit of fun."

"Not on your life, buster. Now if you please, kindly remove your offensive hands and breath away from my person before I hit you over the head with this tray." Lizbeth threatened, feeling slightly apprehensive. This type of occassion has never happened to her before.

"Why would I want to do that?" the soldier asked, leering at her through bloodshot, drunken eyes.

"Because your head will still be connected to your neck, if you do." A voice said behind her. Lizbeth looked over her shoulder and gave a sigh of relief. It was Tristan.

"Tristan!" she breathed. She mouthed to him, "Help me?" He nodded slightly, moving forward to put his arm around her waist.

"I don't believe that you've met, my fiance. Lizbeth, honey. Why don't you go sit down at the table and I'll go get the drinks. The others won't mind." With that, Tristan took the tray from her and angled her toward his table.

Lizbeth sat down at the table Tristan showed her to, and she looked around at the faces around her.

"Hello, I don't believe we've met. I'm Lizbeth. And you guys are?"

The knight with the long curly blondish hair spoke. "I'm Gawain and this rascal is Galahad. It's a pleasure to meet the "fiance" of our favorite scout, Tristan. By the way, who's the oldest? You or your sister?" Gawain asked, leaning over to thwak Galahad on the head for almost falling off his chair looking at a barmaid.

The other knights laughed as Galahad drunkenly tried to swing back at Gawain and his fist was caught by Tristan, who was back with the drinks. The other knights being Dagonet and Bors. Lancelot was away gambeling with some soldiers, while Arthur was in his rooms, relaxing from the hard mission that they had just come from.

"Well, since you guys are all so curious about me and my sister, I'll just tell you a story." Lizbeth remarked. A little mischevious smile was across her face. Oh she was going to have fun with this one, she thought to herself.

"Once upon a time there were two people. A man and a woman. The man said to the woman, 'Hey, woman. Let's get married and have lots of babies.' The woman, smitten with the man, answered: 'I'll marry you if we have two girls first than you can have two boys.' The agreement was settled. The woman got with child and three weeks from the woman's due date, she went into labor. The baby was born and it was a girl. The couple, being told by physicians not to have any more children, waited for almost a year to have another baby. Three weeks after her due date this time, she went into labor. She had a baby girl. The man and woman then went on to have two boys, born almost a year apart, but turned out that they would have twins for two weeks for the rest of their lives. One boy was born in May of one year. And eleven months after that, they had another boy. He was born in April." Lizbeth finished her story. "And that, gentlemen, is my life story. You'll have to deduce who's oldest by the information that you glean from me and my sister."

The men, even Tristan, looked dumbfounded and confused. Lizbeth took one look at their faces and burst into laughter. "Oh don't look at me like that, I give up. Riah's the oldest. I'm the second born. There are you happy?" Galahad and Gawain each had triumphant looks on their faces. Thinking that they were the ones to decided her, she thought, when it was Tristan who did.

The night was slowly winding down. Riah was chatting with Lancelot and flirting outrageously. Lancelot was flirting right back. Lizbeth was currently helping Vanora clean up the bar and helping her with watching her many children.

Feeling two strong arms wrap around her, she turned her head. The arms belonged to Tristan.

"You look tired." he remarked, moving one arm to massage her neck, keeping one arm around her. "Maybe you should get some rest."

Leaning her neck back so Tristan can reach the knot on the back of her neck, she responded, "I will when I finish what I'm doing." The arm around her waist was warm and comforting. She moaned a little when Tristan found the knot. "Oh, right there. I have a stress knot on the back of my neck whenever I'm stressed. I've been stressed alot lately and nobody was around to massage it."

Tristan, finished with the massage, took his arm away and stepped back to let her finish her work. "We'll start the riding lessons tomorrow, if you're able. Come by the stables early and I'll introduce you to your horseriding buddy." With that, he turned her around to face him and looked into her eyes. Stroking her face softly, he said, "See you tomorrow. And I've never felt like this about anyone. We've only known eachother for a day. Yet I feel as if I've known you my whole life." He softly kissed her cheek and left, going to his room to have a sleepless night, thinking about her.

Touching the cheek he kissed, she said softly to herself, "I've never felt like this either. I'm confused and scared. You might be the man I'm supposed to be with. But will you survive long enough for us to find out? Or will the movie prove true, that you'll die battling the Saxon leader who, in a few weeks, will march on Hadrian's Wall?" With that said, she finished cleaning up and went with her sister, who had finished her confersation with Lancelot, to her room. She knew she would not be getting any sleep tonight, and not for the next few nights if this confusion continue.


	4. Chapter 3 Lessons

_**A/N Here's the next chapter to The Wishing Star. Sorry for taking so long. Enjoy!**_

**Chapter Three (Lessons)**

The next morning, after a night of tossing and turning, Lizbeth was up and getting dressed for her first riding lesson. She was so excited that she would be able to finally ride a horse after all the years of longing to ride. She first made a trip to the pub. She had to get food for her cats. Hopefully, there would be some leftovers from the pot roast from last night to give them. They so liked roast beef.

Finding herself lucky, she gathered some chunks and went back to her rooms. She would wake her sister up and give her her portion of the meat. Her cats are always hungry.

"Good morning sis. How was your night?" she asked her sister, Riah. Noticing that the cats were both gathering for food that she had for them, she put some on plates and seperated the cats. Tigger liked to eat more than his share of food.

"Alright. Yours?" Riah asked right back. She didn't like when her sister woke her up so early and trying to make her have a positive outlook on life so early in the morning.

"Dismal. I couldn't sleep because I was so excited. I have my first riding lesson today and I must get going. First I have to feed Cup and Winks. They'll be angry at me if I feed Tigger and Meg and not them." With that, Lizbeth left her sister's room and went back to her room. She was bombarded by two hungry tom cats. They demanded their breakfast and a chance to go outside to "exercise".

"You can exercise, but don't get lost and don't bother anybody. Go and check whether you are the only cats around or if there are more. Possibly even a female or two." Lizbeth ordered her two felines. Setting their breakfast away from eachother, she got her things together and headed out. She had an appointment at the stables.

The stables, at this hour was empty. Tristan liked it that way. He was a little apprehensive that he would be teaching somebody riding lessons. The only person he had taught to ride was his little sister back in Sarmatia. That was almost 15 years ago. He had just finished teaching her when the Romans came for him and all eligible young men.

He was just finishing the thought when he heard somebody come in. It was Lizbeth, he found, after turning around and motioned her forward into the dimly lit stables.

"Good morning. I hope that you had a good sleep. But judging by the way your eyes look, I wouldn't think so. Probably to anxious for today, I imagine." Tristan remarked. The sheepish grin she gave him was his answer. She hadn't slept a wink.

"You're right. I was too excited. I've been looking forward to this since I was 6. But I've been in love with horses for my whole life." Lizbeth told him. Looking around, she found that they were the only ones in the stables. "So, which horse am I going to ride?"

In answer to her question, Tristan led her to one of the occupied stables. Inside was a medium sized black gelding. It was love at first sight for the both of them. Reaching out her hand, she cautiously moved forward until the horse moved the rest of the way to nuzzle her palm.

"Good work. First thing to know is that sometimes it takes a gentle touch, especially for this one." Tristan remarked.

"Why especially for this one?" Lizbeth asked. She was stroking the horse's neck, getting aquainted with him.

"Because he was ill treated as a youth. The former owner, before he became a knight's horse, used the whip freely and abused him otherwise. Percival, the knight who rode him, died before he could fully gentle him. So to my knowledge, this horse has only been ridden by a few men and mistreated early at life." Tristan told her, looking at the way the horse was nuzzling around her, looking for treats. "But it appears that you've found a friend for life. He'll treat you like he owns you. That, to a horse, is paramount to that he'll love you till he dies." He said, walking up and proceeded to teach her how to saddle a horse.

Lizbeth found that working with Tristan was fun. She knew that not everyone thought that, but she didn't let it faze her. Tristan was her favorite knight and nothing could sway her from that.

After they finished saddling the horse, Tristan thought something was amiss. Then the thought came to him. The horse didn't have a name.

"What are you going to name him?" Tristan asked her, not knowing what names flew around in her head.

Lizbeth thought for a moment, thinking through all her names that she thought was cool. "Daemon. Roughly translated meaning "Protector". I think it suits him." She muttered, looking at her new friend. "I've always wanted to name my first horse, if I ever got one, that name."

Tristan considered the name. She was right, Protector would suit him. "Daemon it is." With that he proceeded to teach her the types of movement the horse goes through. The walk, canter, trot and gallop. They only got to the canter when he decided that she would probably be sore about now and called an end to the lesson for today.

"I think that we should stop for today. We don't want you to be getting so sore that you can't walk later tonight, do we? You'll have to work tonight. If you're able, maybe we could do this again next week? If I'm not on a mission that is." He suggested, looking forward to the week ahead.

"That would be fine. I'm already feeling sore in places I never knew existed. But I wouldn't mind coming here everyday. Just so Daemon won't forget me and doesn't feel abandoned. Maybe even bring him an apple or two. Maybe a carrot." She said, trying to get down but not suceeding.

Feeling hands around her waist, she looked down. Tristan had come up to her and was helping her down. Moving her hands to his shoulders, she moved her leg over the horse's neck and with his assistance, got down.

Tristan loved the feel of her body under his hands. He quickly banished the thought before it could magnify into something more. Lowering her slowly, he enjoyed the feel of her breasts against his chest. And by the tightening of her fingers on his shoulders, so did she. Having put her feet on the ground, he was loath to let go.

"Thank you, Tristan. I wouldn't have gotten myself down if it weren't for you." Lizbeth's voice was a little breathless and husky. She never lost eye-contact with him. His eyes were the most amazing color of brown. They were almost hazel.

Tristan's answer was equally husky and breathless. "You're welcome. And I hope that you'll join me today in going to town for some items you'll be needing for your weapons lesson tomorrow."

She gave a shy smile and her eyes spoke directly to his. "I would love to join you." The message her eyes were sending was 'I would love to kiss you.'

Giving her an answering half smile, he inclined his head. Their lips met for a fraction of a second and they both felt the sizzle between them. Parting slightly, Tristan took time to look in her eyes for an answer to the question to his. Finding the answer, he gathered her more closely to him. The kiss this time, was full of sweetness and tenderness. Maybe just a little bit of love. But it was a little too soon to tell.

Finally, not sure he can control himself, Tristan pulled his mouth away and stepped a little bit away. "We had best be going now. We wouldn't want to be in the way of the others when they come here."

With that, Tristan helped her put Daemon's tack away and they walked together, hand in hand to the marketplace.


End file.
